<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fandom Kumys 2020 - Визуал нерейтинг by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469254">fandom Kumys 2020 - Визуал нерейтинг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020'>fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka'>Khajiitka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Art, Cats, Childhood, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Traditional Media, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/90/90/zxzpeZH6_o.jpg"></a><br/>    </p>
</div>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Визуал нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ...шутки плохи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/90/90/zxzpeZH6_o.jpg"></a><br/>    </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/4/3504869/86770096.png"></a><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Разыскивается!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/88/e9/ns4XG8ys_o.jpg"></a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. На рассвете — в поход!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/78/db/efGgXYmq_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Новый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Иллюстрации к командному фанфику <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341760">«Шарф для друга»</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    

<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/d5/T2Fsq1lu_o.png">
          </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Связаны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/16/a1/g0OSHddi_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Дыши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/b9/WW8utoJi_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Сделка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/06/mKuAGTKQ_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Пиво будешь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Арт к командному миди низкого рейтинга</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/f4/G0E8qaiC_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Воительница Фуриоса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Кроссовер с фильмом "Безумный Макс". Юра!Фуриоса</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/2d/HHt8UsUK_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Нева-река</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/8c/tWPwOSXu_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Двое на фото, не считая казаха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/ec/fcbJ40DM_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Олимпийцы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/70/ciBLJurs_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Одна музыка на двоих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/09/4e/aDmZvO42_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Котонить судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/ce/Ni7qFzBh_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Портрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/6b/CxFUbsLE_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Встреча в кафе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/81/fCpcChmC_o.jpg"></a><br/>  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Одуванчиковый воин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/3c/oB7TvCw9_o.jpg">  
    </a></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>